


You remember me?

by Aryana_Love



Series: Inseparables [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryana_Love/pseuds/Aryana_Love
Summary: This is a sequel to 'I promise.' which makes it the second part of the Inseparables series.





	You remember me?

**Author's Note:**

> PART 2 OF THE SERIES OF INSEPARABLES!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Hope you enjoy it and leave comments :)

One lonely month passed by, Marinette and Adrien were always either texting or calling. They even did their homework while they video called! They used every minute that they could to hear each other’s voice or to just make sure that the other one is okay but still, no one talked about Adrien’s confession in the letter. 

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪☆▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪ 

 

Marinette was waiting anxiously in the airport. Adrien was supposed to be there an hour ago, she tried calling him, but he wasn’t picking up. She heard a familiar voice calling her name, she scanned everywhere but no one was there. She was getting pushed by people and was thrown in front of a huge screen. 

She heard the familiar voice again, she looked around in the large crowd, but she couldn’t recognize anyone. ‘How much could he have changed?’ She stood there and screamed “ADRIEN? ADRIEN?” she didn’t get any response at first, but a weak voice came from her back. 

She turned to the voice, but no one was behind her except for the large screen. Suddenly she saw a familiar blond on the screen. She walked closer “ADRIEN!” 

Adrien was being carried by doctors to an ambulance. The camera zoomed in and went closer to him, one of his eyes was bruised and his nose was bleeding. Marinette’s knees got weak and she fell on her knees. 

The camera went back to the reporter and she said “About 15 minutes ago, a robbery took place in the common bank and Gabriel Argeste’s son- the famous fashion designer- Adrien Argeste was walking by when he came to help the people. He had a fight with the robber and the robber hit his head with a metal stick and ran away. The doctors say he might not be able to survive because the hit was strong. Nadia speaking to you in Paris, France.” 

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪☆▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪ 

 

Marinette was in a plane going to Paris. Her whole body was shaking, and she was looking through all the pictures and videos of Adrien on her phone then she picked Adrien’s note from her bag and read it all over again. Him saying that he’ll see her smile and her eyes twinkle and him asking her out, which by the way she hasn’t answered him yet. 

When she finally landed in her home city, where she grew up. She ran to a taxi and went to the hospital. She ran to a nurse and asked where his room was. Her hands were shaking, her heart was beating so much faster than usual and she suddenly didn’t have the power to open the door, she was scared of what was waiting for her on the other side of the door. She slowly pushed the door open and saw her best friend, the one person that she’s always loved, laying on the hospital bedroom with his eyes closed looking pale. 

 

She sat on a chair next to his bed, held his hand and suddenly she started crying. It was like a train had finally hit her, like she just exploded with anger, fear and sadness. She mumbled “Adrien please, I know you can hear me...please...I need you, wake up...” his eyes were still closed, she hid her face in her hands then continued “open your eyes...and look at me...look at me with those green eyes...smile and tell me...tell me that everything will get better...that we’ll...we’ll...get through this...together.” 

She looked back up at her best friend who wasn’t showing any form of reaction. She climbed on his bed and laid down next to him, she grabbed his hand and fell asleep. 

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪☆▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪ 

 

He pushed the girl off his bed which woke her up. He looked confused, he couldn’t remember anything, and he didn’t know why that girl was sleeping next to him. The girl smiled at him and her blue-bell eyes twinkled. He saw the way her eyes sparkled before, but he didn’t know where. The girl jumped to him and hugged him tightly and squealed “you’re up! Finally!” 

Adrien pushed her back again and asked “who...who are you?” 

Marinette stepped back and stared at him in confusion. Tears appeared in her eye and she ran outside to a doctor. She stammered “Adrien...he can’t remember me.” 

The doctor looked at her then answered, “we knew that would happen, you can try to bring his memory back but that’s going to be hard.” Marinette ran outside the hospital and went to Adrien’s house. She rang the bell ten times until their assistant opened the door. Marinette ran pass the assistant and ran to Adrien’s room. 

She hasn’t been there in so long, the picture of herself and Adrien was still next to his bed and she could still smell Adrien’s existence in the room. She opened the drawer next to his bed and took out all the thirteen scrapbooks that she’s made for him throughout the years. 

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪☆▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪ 

 

When she went to Adrien’s room, she saw him holding the lucky charm that she gave him and was staring at it. She slowly walked to him and said “that looks pretty.” 

Adrien didn’t say anything at first but then he smiled “it gives me comfort, it makes me feel better and I don’t know why.” If Adrien was himself she would jump on his back and tell him to stop being so cheesy but that wasn’t Adrien, her Adrien was somewhere else. 

She sat next to him and took out the first scrapbook. She looked at the first page and rubbed her hand on Adrien’s face. She looked back at him and whispered “he’s my best friend...I haven’t seen him since I left Paris.” Adrien didn’t say anything but instead, he looked at the pictures. 

“This was when he had his first crush, he was so embarrassed because I used to make fun of him.” In the picture Marinette was laughing and Adrien’s face was all red. 

“And this...this was when I didn’t have a date to our year 7 dance, so many girls asked him but he asked me to be his date, so I wouldn’t be alone.” A tear fell on Marinette’s cheek, but she stopped herself right on time before she could cry. 

Adrien whispered “he...seemed like a really nice guy.” Marinette nodded and continued going through the pictures. For some reason Adrien felt sad whenever she cried, and he felt happy when she was talking about their happy memories as if he was there as well. 

The last picture in the last scrapbook was a picture of them on a swing in the park, Marinette was talking and Adrien was just staring at her. Marinette sighed “that was two days before I left, we went to the cinema and I forced him to watch a rom-com then we went to the park and I was talking about it while he was listening.” 

 

She put the scrapbook down and said “Adrien? Adrien? Please...” Suddenly a dark-haired girl looking exactly like the one sitting in front of him appeared in his memories, a blond guy was also with her. For one minute they were two little kids trying to walk for the first time, then they were watching a movie in each other’s arms, then they were having a pillow fight, then they were doing their homework, and after that they had a massive food fight. At the end they were both looking really sad when she gave the guy a lucky charm. 

In that moment Adrien realized that the lucky charm looked exactly like the one he had. He searched his pocket and took the lucky charm out. He rubbed his finger on it and a smile appeared on his face, he whispered “M-Marinette?” 

Marinette looked up, and asked “w-what did you just say?” 

Adrien looked up at her, that’s right! How could he forget those eyes and that smile? He rubbed his finger on Marinette’s cheek to rub off her tears and smiled “I missed you.” 

Hearing that made Marinette feel all warm and safe once again and she felt like she finally felt complete, she put her hand on Adrien’s hand which made Adrien to keep his hand on her cheek a little bit longer then she asked “you remember me?” 

Adrien let out a soft laugh and smiled “how can I forget the one person that I love the most?” 

Her face lightened up and her eyes were twinkling once again, butterflies appeared in her stomach and she couldn’t stop smiling, she put her hand on Adrien’s cheek and whispered “yes, I will be your girlfriend.” then she leaned in and kissed him. 

 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪☆▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪ 

 

Two cheerful souls walked into the airport with their fingers interwind together. They had to go to their plane, but Marinette turned to Adrien and asked “are you sure you want to come to New York and live there forever? I mean it’s not your actual home.” 

Adrien lifted Marinette’s hand, then gently landed a kiss on it which sent a lightning in Marinette’s body and she felt like her broken heart was glued back together. Adrien smiled “my home is wherever my princess is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Could you find the line that was repeated from the first one, 'I promise.' ???????
> 
> also this is most likely the last part in this series.


End file.
